disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Pecos Bill (character)
Pecos Bill is a main protagonist from the segment of the same name from Melody Time. Personality Pecos Bill is a handsome, polite, tough, kind, brave, caring, rough, funny, mysterious, heroic American cowboy of all the Old West in Texas. He is 12 years old. He is very slender. He is muscular. His birthday is January 17, 1936. He has blonde hair, blue eyes, a black cowboy hat, a pink long-sleeved shirt, a gray vest, a green bandanna, blue jeans, gray chaps, black boots, and a pair of brown pistol hostlers. He likes to catch evil rustlers, yodel, and do some heroic deeds, but most likely of all, Slue-Foot Sue, a strange, yet beautiful cowgirl from in the middle of nowhere. He dislikes her leave straight up to the moon due to his horse and trusty sidekick Widowmaker and dying of thirst. Appearances ''Melody Time'' Pecos Bill is first seen as a toddler being thrown out of the chuck wagon and onto a muddy place where he plans to make mudpies. Along a prairie moon comes, he is found on a trio of coyote cubs by a mother coyote when she hurries into her den. When Bill looks up, he smiles, and the mother coyote kisses him as her heart is caved in. Starving to death, little Bill then moves one of the coyote cubs from their mother's teat so he can drink. A few years later, Bill grows up and become a young boy with the coyote pack, chewing a large bone. Like a real coyote, he scratches his head with his foot and bites his buttocks, and the young coyotes try to chew the bone, but Bill roars so loud which causes them to roll to a nearby rock until several stones sprinkle almost on them. Then, Bill lays on a cactus, watching several animals trek by him, and shows them a few tricks, like out-loping an antelope, out-jumping a jackrabbit, and out-hissing a rattlesnake (if he roars at Bill) until when Bill roars at him, he grows giant, and the rattlesnake shrinks as small as an ant. Then one day, a lonely colt name Widowmaker, thirsty, comes crossing the hot Pecos land until suddenly, vultures come circling him just before they land, but the young colt try to attack them. However, Bill leaps off a tall cliff and attack the vultures to save Widowmaker's life until they both meet at the same time with each of their eyes all bruised up. And forever, they stick together. Several years later, Bill, now an adult, grows up to become an American cowboy of all Texas. They both holler happily, and Bill aims his pistol at the camera. While they race straight to the village, he shoots violenty at a few objects, his own hat, then a small tornado. When suddenly there is a drought that spreads throughout Texas, Bill hits California to pick up some rain to save a few thirtsy people's life, though the joke is rather corny. And they all go swiiming and floating in the Gulf of Mexico, but something happens when Bill and Widowmaker wake up to a startling sight. There are several evil rustlers who steal Bill's herd of cattle, so Bill lassoes them and gives them a few punches in faces until their gold fillings fly off of their mouths, and that's why there's gold in every hill. The rustlers, now apparently reformed, say "Yippee-yi-yay" with Bill, Widowmaker, and the now-rescued cattle, who's got gold teeth in their mouths, also. 90 miles across the desert, poor Bill and Widowmaker lose their ways while traveling on it. If they don't get any water, they knows they've never reached the border. So, he's got a sign and digs the Rio Grande to make water reveal. Then, while a tribe of Indian playing with paints, Bill starts shooting up their little game. He gives them such a shake-up as they jump from their makeup, and that's the way the Painted Desert got its name. That night, while reclining on a cloud high over Texas with his pistol, Bill makes the stars evaporate. Then, he sees the stars declining, so he leaves a brightly shining star as the logo of Texas. Following a few heroic days, it looks like nothing can ever come between Bill and Widowmaker. Then, when something happens, poor Bill happily kills some time in his carefree way, invents a one-man rodeo, and butting heads with buffalos. Suddenly, who shall appear, shockedly spotted by them, but a strange and unusual, yet beautiful Slue-Foot Sue, a cowgirl on her giant catfish, who comes out of nowhere. Bill is given a right peculiar feeling, and his senses are reeling. With a pounding sound inside his ears like a galloping hooves, and inside his chest is seeing and churning, his blood is boiling and his brain is burning with fire that can only be cooled in the depths of a couple pools. Bill's lovesick behavior causes Widowmaker to be puzzled, then to start to cry. At twilight, while Widowmaker is bawling over Sue, Bill is busy wooing Sue, western-style. He arranges for the moon to rise and flood the land with a slivery light. He orders the stars from the sky to form a non-stop love token. Then, across the sky, in feiry words, Bill tells Sue of his own heart's desire, "Sweet Sue, I love you." As they kiss, Bill's pistols come shooting to life out of his hostlers. The next day, Bill and Sue's annual wedding day begins. Bill excitedly waiting for Sue in her beautiful yellow wedding gown to marry him, but he sees Widowmaker, fit to be tied, now jealous of Sue, throwing a temper tantrum. Later, after her wild ride just before Widowmaker furiously kicks Sue off of his back and sends her flying, then bouncing up and down up a storm, Bill, never known to miss, comes up with his trusty lasso. Calmly and confidently, he makes his loop with careless ease, then judges and tests the distance. Then, a whirl, a twirl, and a twist of the wrist, he tries to lasso poor Sue from bouncing so many times in a row, but he missed, and it is Widowmaker, whistling a brief triumphant tune, who stops Bill from getting the over-bouncing Sue out of there, and that's how it happens nobody can ever figure out. When night comes, after Sue shoots into the moon in which she gets stuck, Bill and Widowmaker go back to the coyote pack, but Bill always remembers Sue. And every night, when the moon rises high, he howls mournfully, bewailing Sue's fate. So painful is his grief to see, the coyotes join in from sympathy. It was rumored that Widowmaker apologizes to Sue for being rude to her like that after she emerges from the moon, and then she marries Bill. ''House of Mouse Pecos Bill makes cameo appearances in several episodes of this series. Disney Parks Pecos Bill, as portrayed by Wally Boag, was the star of the Golden Horseshoe Revue at Disneyland. The show would become the longest-running stage production in history, running from Disneyland's opening day on July 17, 1955 to October 12, 1986. The animated Bill also appears in art on the doors of the windows alongside Slue-Foot Sue, who served as the host of the show. At the Magic Kingdom, Pecos Bill is the namesake of the Pecos Bill Tall Tale Inn & Cafe in Frontierland, with his hat and lasso hanging by the fireplace. Items from other Tall Tales figures can be found throughout it. A pair of gloves with the inscription "To Billy, All My Love, Slue Foot Sue" is located in a glass display case. Trivia *Scenes of Pecos Bill smoking cigarettes (including the entire tornado sequence) is cut when aired on television and on the US home video releases of ''Melody Time. Gallery Category:Melody Time characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Disney characters Category:Characters Category:Lovers Category:Cowboys & cowgirls Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Humans raised by animals Category:Singing Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:Kids Category:American characters Category:Tall Tale characters